Leaf and Canine
by xXUr-RawR-BuddyXx
Summary: "Hana, it's a Saturday, and it's 7:30 in the morning! let me sleep!" Kiba drew the covers over his head again. Hana grabbed the covers and yanked them off of Kiba. kiba/oc slight naru/hina sasu/saku
1. Chapter 1: Ookamina and Nina

I don't own Naruto, but I do own a few characters in this fanfic :3

CH1: Ookamina and Nina

Kiba woke up with a start. The sun was shining through his window. He grumbled and put his head under the covers. Hana, Kiba's older sister, walked in and separated the curtains so the sun would burst in.

"Wake up, Mr. Sleepyhead. Mom trusted me to take care of you for the week. Wake up, you have to train!" she said, smiling big. Kiba exposed his face and glared at her.

"Hana, it's a Saturday, and it's 7:30 in the morning! let me sleep!" Kiba drew the covers over his head again. Hana grabbed the covers and yanked them off of Kiba. "FINE! Sheesh, can't a sixteen year old get some rest around here..." Kiba got up and dressed.

He walked to the kitchen to feed Akamaru, who was taller than his owner, and to feed himself. He ate the usual, cereal. "Don't forget about the dumplings I made." Hana pointed to a black glob on the table. Kiba stared at it. Smoke was coming from it and there was a sort of acidic smell. Kiba wrinkled his nose at the sharp odor.

"Ahhh…. No thanks." Kiba finished and ran out the door with Akamaru. Kiba hopped on Akamaru's back, and both of them ran off into the forest.

Halfway to their training spot, Akamaru suddenly stopped, and growled. Kiba looked over Akamaru's shoulder and saw a large, white, dog-like shape and a purple small one next to it. Kiba jumped off Akamaru and walked towards it. The white one was a giant wolf, the kanji for "spirit" was dyed black on the white fur on her left front leg, blood coming out of it's right hind leg. Next to it was a girl, about the same age as he was, limp as a gummy worm, helpless like a gummy bear, and has a pair of white, pointy dog ears on her head. Blood was coming out of her stomach. Akamaru whined, the wolf stirred. It turned it head and looked intently at Kiba. It leaped over the girl and growled menacingly before falling over because of its injured leg. Kiba saw how much blood the wolf and girl lost. The wolf would be fine, but the girl wouldn't have a chance if left alone any longer.

"Akamaru! Go get Tsunade-sama, and hurry!" Kiba commanded. Akamaru barked and ran off. Kiba inched towards the girl slowly, but the wolf growled as he approached. "It's okay, I won't hurt, I'm here to help you." The wolf growled louder.

He heard the sound of barking, turned around, and spotted Hana running in with her three dogs. They heard the growl. Hana looked astonished at the size of the wolf. It must've been six feet high at the shoulders. "Hana, it's wounded, check on her leg. I have to take care of the girl till Tsunade-sama arrives." Hana nodded and approached the wolf with caution. It growled as Hana reached out to stroke her. The wolf stopped when Hana finally stroked her and let her check on the hind leg. Hana took out some anti-biotic and cleansed the wound, causing the wolf to whimper in pain.

"What's wrong, Kiba?" Tsunade asked, running towards them, Akamaru right on her heels.

"I found this girl and it seems like she has a few hours to live." Tsunade walked to Kiba and the unconscious girl. The wolf growled a little as Tsunade set her hand upon the girl's wound. In minutes the wound healed completely, but the girl was still out.

"Take her to your house, Kiba, and wait for her to wake up, if she doesn't wake in four hours, call me." Tsunade walked off. Hana finished mending the wolf's leg. The wolf licked Hana in gratitude.

"How is he?" Kiba asked. Hana smiled at him. "She, he's a she. She's doing fine. It'll be a few days before her leg heals though," Hana answered. Kiba picked up the girl. This time, the wolf didn't growl, she trusted the strangers to care for her master. Kiba carried the girl home while Hana made sure the wolf got there without hurting her leg.

An Hour Later...

Kiba sat at the common room petting Akamaru, who can amazingly fit in the room. They're waiting for the girl to wake up. There was a really loud knock on the door. Kiba sniffed the air to smell who it was. The scent was highly familiar.

"It's Naruto Hana, I'll get it." Kiba walked to the door and opened it. Naruto was smiling big at him. "Hi Naruto... What's with the smile?" _Stupid question_, Kiba thought,_ he __**always**__ smiles._

"I need to know all about Hinata!" Naruto said. Kiba stared, in confusion

"Why?"

"I.. I want to ask her out, but need to do it the right way and... who's she?" Naruto looked past Kiba, staring inside. Kiba looked back and surely enough, the girl was standing there looking confused and highly dazed. Her short black hair was a bit wild, her long, silver bangs looked like a dull gray, and her electric blue eyes were looking around. She stared at Kiba and Naruto. Kiba walked towards her, Naruto followed. Kiba was about to speak to the girl when she made a mad dash towards the open door. Kiba stopped her just before she reached it. She started to struggle.

"Let me go! I got to get to her! NINA! Where are you? Where's my wolf!" She exclaimed, still struggling.

"Calm down! Your wolf is okay, she's out on the back, eating," Kiba assured her, and she finally calmed down. She walked to back door and opened it. Her wolf was lying by a nearby bush. The girl burst into tears and ran to the wolf. "NINA! NINA!" The wolf stood up, tail wagging, as the girl hugged her around the neck. Kiba thought the scene was a bit … touching... Reminded him of his relationship between himself and Akamaru. Someone grabbed his shoulder. It was Tsunade.

"We have to take her to the interrogation corps, she might be a spy," Tsunade said. Kiba turned to her. The girl was watching, she heard what Tsunade said. Kiba saw the terrified look in her eyes.

"Can't we bring Kakashi here to interrogate her, I don't think that she would appreciate being separated from her wolf," Naruto suggested.

"I...sure..."

Ten minutes later...

"First of all, what is your name?" Kakashi asked. The girl stared at him.

"Ookamina... Inuyoroi, to answer your next question, I'm a fugitive from the Feline village. They...threatened to kill my wolf if I didn't get rid of her myself," she said, looking down.

"Why were you in Konohagakure? How did you get in out borders?"

"I was simply walking around the forest, not knowing I entered a village. I got attacked."

"By who?"

"Rouge ninjas, they looted me then stabbed me, I guess the stabbed my wolf, Nina too."

"Feline village?" Kiba interrupted.

"A village that uses any felines in combat... They shun me because of the wolf demon in me. They threatened to kill my wolf when she was just a pup..."

"Can you... tell us all about it?" Tsunade asked.

"Sure. Ten months ago, I was walking along the Lion's river, collecting colorful rocks along the bank, because there was a flood, and a lot of rocks would usually wash up... Then I hear a soft whimpering ahead, so I quickened my pace. I saw a small white pup, pawing her mother, death by drowning, along with her other brothers and sisters. They were all gray, but that little orphan pup, a radiant white. A white, one-month old pup."  
>"I felt sad for her so I took her to a cave and for a month, trained her for a month. She grew, a lot. Was four feet at the shoulders by the time she was three months old. One day, I was training her to hunt for whenever I won't able to provide her food, when my master's wife found me in the woods sleeping next to Nina. She called for her husband and the bastard grabbed the pup by the scruff and stabbed it. He dropped her on the floor to die. He grabbed me to make sure I wouldn't help her. I bit him and picked up the pup. I ran out of the village, wondering if they would go after me."<br>"They did, but I soon evaded them. I had to go somewhere to heal the pup, but I hadn't the materials to wrap the wound, I believed she was going to die. I cried, big fat tears rolled down my eyes and onto her wounds... My tears healed her wound. I don't know why or how... but it was a miracle... Nina was my only friend... So I decided to live as an adventurer. Hunted, camped out, did everything with Nina. I'd visit any village, mostly the Canine Village, they adored me. Now I'm here, wondering what now..."

"Wow," Kiba said. "That's messed up... Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes Kiba?" Tsunade asked.

"Can she stay until she finds out a way to fix her life?" He asked like a child would ask his parent if he can have the dog he found as a pet. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Kiba, we can't just let some stranger live in our village without knowing everything..."

"That's everything... Ma'am" Ookamina said. "I would show you some papers, if my master allowed me to get any papers…"

"What about your parents?"

"They told me they were dead..."

"Well... I guess she can... but where?"

"I know someone who would love to have her as a guest!" Naruto said.

"Who?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto smiled. "Shiba."

End of chapter1. This is my first fanfic, so please take it easy on me Dx


	2. Chapter 2: Shiba

Ch 2: Shiba

"Naruto, are you positive that this is going to work?" Kiba asked. Naruto was literally skipping towards an inn near Ichiraku's ramen stand.

"Don't worry Kiba! Shiba is a great hostess, and she's really cool! She has a little pet shiba inu that Nina might like!" Naruto answered, stopping right in front of the inn door. Ookamina and Nina stood behind them, wondering what's going on... why are they here?

Naruto knocked on the door. A girl with black shiba inu ears and a black shiba inu tail, long, dark-red hair and red eyes opened the door. She took a good look at Nina and smiled hugely.

"Hi Naruto! Who's this? Is it a guest? I love guests! Come, come!" she said, jumping up and down. Naruto, Kiba, Ookamina, and Nina entered. The inn was big with the walls covered in wolf, and shiba inu pictures. "Welcome to my inn! My name is Shiba Barksalot! this is my pet shiba, Shino!" A little black shiba inu walked up to Nina and sniffed her. Nina growled at him. Shino just wagged his tail, giving Nina a doggy grin.

"You named your dog after Shino?" Kiba asked. Shiba smiled.

"You got that right Kiba! Now who's my guest?" Shiba asked looking around, her ears perked up. She spotted Ookamina, who's white wolf ears were sagging. "You must be my guest!" Shiba's tail started to wag. Ookamina nodded, lightening up a bit. "Well then, Don't be shy! We will have fun together!" Shiba smiled hugely as she ran up the second floor jumped off a railing and landed on a giant stuffed bone. Shino, Akamaru, and Nina all happily followed. Yes, the bone is HUGE, bigger than Nina. Ookamina laughed and jumped into a pit filled with foam doggie bones. Not only is Shiba's place an inn, it's a playground for canines.

Ookamina emerged from the depths of the pit and smiled up at Kiba. Naruto jumped in, but Kiba just stared at Ookamina's smiling face. "You want me to jump in?" Kiba asked. Ookamina smiled and got out. She pushed Kiba towards the pit. Ookamina jumped in and dragged Kiba along with her. Then there was a knock on the door. Shiba got up from the giant bone and answered the door.

"Hi Tsunade-baachan! I already know all the details," Shiba said before Tsunade could say anything. Tsunade cocked her head in confusion. "I read Naruto's mind. Also, if you want to know everything about her, just ask me, I can always read her mind." Tsunade nodded and told Shiba the details about what happened to Ookamina. Shiba turned and looked at Ookamina for a minute. "She spoke the truth."

"Okay… Make sure she's well taken care of. I want to learn more of these Canine and Feline village..." Tsunade thanked her , turned and walked away.

"Will do!" Shiba said, waving good bye to Tsunade.

_I can always trust her to figure out the truth, _Tsunade thought, _Naruto did a smart move there by taking her to Shiba…_

I know! Short chapter! Read and review plz!


	3. Chapter 3: The Next day

**Ch 3: The next day**

Ookamina woke up with a start. She was sleeping on the floor of the room that Shiba lent her... must've fallen off the bed. Ookamina stood up, stretched and walked into the bathroom to wash her face. She stared into the mirror after she finished washing her face, staring into her own eyes. The dark rings under her eyes were better than yesterday, she hasn't had a good night's sleep until now. Ookamina smiled and went downstairs.

When she walked into the kitchen, Shino pounced on her leg, showing his doggy smile. She pet him and continued onto the breakfast table. Shiba was looking at a manga, and was sipping on chocolate milk. She looked up and her tail started to wag.

"Good morning! How are you?" Shiba said, with a noticeable smile in her tone.

"Um... fine I guess... I fell off the bed," answered Ookamina. Shiba laughed, and Ookamina smiled sheepishly.

"Wh-where's Nina?"

"She's hunting. Don't worry." They heard a howl. "See? Sit, and have breakfast. I made bacon." Ookamina's ears perked up.

"Bacon?" Ookamina looked for the bacon. Shiba set a plate on font of her, laughing.

"Yes, bacon!" After that, they started to have a chat about dogs wolves, tacos, and mongooses...

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

"Ookamina's case, what should we do about it?" Tsunade asked Shizune. Tsunade, Shizune, Kiba, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were all in the Hokage's office. Sasuke felt highly uncomfortable. Now that Naruto brought him to his senses, and brought him back to the village, Sasuke couldn't help it but feel regret and embarrassment…. At least his old team accepted him back.

"I don't know, Tsunade-sama, she seems to be telling the truth. I researched the Feline and Canine village, and they aren't far from here. It's about a twenty minute's walk from here to the feline and ten to the Canine's. Both seem to have tensions growing between them," Shizune answered. Tsunade nodded as she took in Shizune's information.

"Shiba claims that she's telling the truth too," confirmed Naruto. "I visited her today before Ookamina woke up."

"I know, Shiba told me last night… Well, let's leave that for Shiba to decide, she is the one who's letting her stay over, and because Shiba helped with the war between Konaha and the Sunagakure, I give her my full trust, " Tsunade stood up, and walked to the window. Birds fluttered by as someone knocked on the door. "Enter." In walked Shiba and Ookamina. "Good morning ladies, what can I do for you?"

"I came to talk to you about Ookamina," Shiba said.

"We were discussing the matter just now, we leaving it for you to decide if she'll stay or not." Shiba was surprised with this.

"Really? YAY! She's staying!" Shiba jumped up and down and hugged Ookamina."

That quickly?" Kiba asked.

"PSHEA! She's awesome! I mean, she fell off the bed! That takes skill!"

"She fell of the bed?" Kiba stared at Ookamina. She blushed in embarrassment.

"I just realized, where's your wolf?" Naruto asked. Ookamina pointed out of the window. "Huh?"

"Um... They wouldn't let her in because sh-she's a big wolf," replied Ookamina.

"How big is she?" Sakura asked.

"Um... She's six feet at the shoulders..."

"Whoa, she is a big wolf. May I meet her?" Ookamina nodded.

"D-does anyone want to come along?" Everybody followed. Nina was laying by a tree, licking her paws. People who walked by stared. When Sakura laid her eyes on Nina, she gasped.

"Sh-she's pretty!" Sakura said. Ookamina nodded.

"You should've seen her as a pup." Ookamina lay her head on Nina's. Nina's blue eyes matched Ookamina's.

_There's something eerily similar about these two, _thought Kiba, _electric blue eyes, Ookamina has white wolf ears, and Nina is a white wolf… What a strange coincidence…._

• • • • • • • • • • •

"She's been spotted in the Leaf village," a man with a husky voice said.

"Good, we need her. She's the only female left in the Inuyoroi family. She is a dire weapon we need against the Felines," a female's voice said.

"I'll go with Kibamaru, Inuma. I'm sure she'll believe me more than you because we have an uncanny resemblance," a teenage boy's voice said.

"Are you sure, Ookamimaru? I mean..."

"Yes, Inuma! now let's come up with a plan to kidnap her.""RIGHT!"

• • • • • • • • • •

Ookamina was enjoying her time with the new friends she's made. They were sitting around a tree eating ramen and talking. Even though Ookamina thought Sakura was a Sasuke-fan girl, she learned that Sakura really loved him, even after he broke her heart a couple of years ago.

"What you should do Sakura-chan is not go all hyper around him, or praise him at the most obvious moments. Just be yourself. Don't be like Ino. I didn't meet her, but the way you describe her, she's just your basic slut," Ookamina said. Then out of nowhere, Ino popped up and hugged Sasuke. "Speak of the devil..."

"HAI Sasuke-kun!" Ino said. Sasuke had a look of irritation painted on his face. Sakura glared at Ino. "What are you doing with the forehead! C'mon, let's go to my place." Sakura's glared deepened. Ino ignored her and stared at Ookamina. "Hello! You must be Ookamina! Tsunade-sama told me about you. Too bad she didn't tell me before forehead here."

"No, she's lucky Tsunade-sama told me about her before you, that way she wouldn't be a slut," Sakura retorted.

"Oh well, Sasuke and I are going to go on a date."

"Didn't you already go on a date, with Sai? or was it Shikamaru…"

"I went with both."

"Jeez, Ino, you pig, why can't you pick one already?"

"Because."

"Slut." Their argument grew until Ino and Sakura were all up in each other's faces, chakra flowing through their bodies at a dangerous pace.

"Stop it!" Ookamina yelled. Everyone stared at her. Ookamina didn't like conflict, peace is all she cared about. "I'm sorry, but I choose Sakura. I don't know, She seems... nicer." Sakura blushed. Ino glared at her. "And besides, Ino, you remind me of my slutty rival from the Canine village. I…. I'm sorry, but it's true." Ookamina, realizing how mean she sounded, turned around and covered her face in shame. "Oh! I'm sorrrrryyyy…."

"HMPH! I don't care, C'mon Sasuke," Ino said, trying to drag Sasuke away, but he yanked his arm out of his grip. Ino glared everyone and walked away.

"Nicely done, Ookamina," Kiba said, clapping. "You just drove away Queen of the Sluts... We should hang out with you from now on." Ookamina looked back at everyone and blushed."There's no need to be ashamed."

"Th-thank you... I... Uhhh..."

"Yes?"

"I've never had any friends before other than Nina... Not even in the Canine village..."

"Don't worry, we're here." Kiba smiled at her, and she smiled back.

* * *

><p>Read and review! :D I might put up some drawings of the characters :3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Plan A: FAIL Plan B: NONE

**Ch4: Plan A:FAIL Plan B: NONE**

A week later

The broad shouldered Kibamaru, and the semi-muscular Ookamimaru both transformed into two beggars. Inuma studied both of them, and nodded.

"Remember, wait til it is dark, and she's alone, before you snatch her," Inuma said.

"I have a bad feeling that this is not going to work," Ookamimaru said.

"Shut up! Now get in that village before I kick your asses!" Both Kibamaru and Ookamimaru ran into the village, well, more like dragged themselves. The shinobi who were guarding the entrance immediately went to their aid. They took them into Tsunade's office to she if she can do anything.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," she said, "some of our shinobi reported that two beggars dragged themselves here, is that right, Akira?" Tsunade asked, quizzically looking at Ookamimaru, who's alias was Akira. Tsunade felt a strange vibe coming from them, but her instinct told her to let them stay in the village.

"Y-yes ma'am, and we thank you for your village's hospitality," he answered with a really raspy voice.

"Your welcome, now tell me, what happened to you? What misfortune befell upon you?"

"Well ma'am, A week ago, we were ambushed by two masked ninja from the sound village. They looted us, and we had to survive on nothing," Kibamaru said.

"Sound ninja?"

"Yes." Tsunade thought for a moment.

"Shizune, make sure that these men are well accomodated. I need to talk to Ookamina about something."

"Yes, milady." At the mention of her name, Ookamimaru and Kibamaru glanced at each other. Tsunade summoned Yamato in his Anbu black op uniform and told him to get Ookamina.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Ookamina was sitting on a boulder, watching Hinata train with Shino and Kiba train with Akamaru. Shiba was grocery shopping. The breeze ruffled her hair and Nina was grooming herself. She heard the leaves rustle, saw movement in the corner of her eye, and turned to look in that direction. Nina growled. The others stopped their training.

"I-is there something wrong?" Hinata asked. Ookamina looked at her.

"I thought I saw something moving over there," she answered, pointing at the direction she saw movement. At that, Yamato jumped out of the brush, making Nina growl louder.

"Ookamina, Lady Tsunade wants to see you," he said. Ookamina cocked her head in confusion, but nodded.

"I'll meet you over there," she said, petting Nina to calm her down. He nodded and took off. "I'll be right back." She told the others. She got on Nina and ran off.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Ookamimaru and Kibamaru were taken to an inn near a ramen stand. The hostess, they thought, was a little weird.

"I LOVE GUESTS!" she exclaimed. Both men looked at each other and entered the premises. "I have another guest staying, but she's not here right now, and I'll show you to your rooms."

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

"Hello Ookamina," Tsunade said as Ookamina entered her office.

"Good Afternoon, Tsunade-sama, how may I help you?" Ookamina asked. Tsunade smiled.

"You are a really flattering girl, Ookamina. I need you to answer one question."

"I will answer if it is possible."

"How did the men who looted you look like?"

"Ummm... All I remember is that they both wore masks, and they came from the Sound village."

"Hmm, thank you, that's all I needed to know."

"Your welcome." At that, Ookamina bowed, turned and left Tsunade's office. Tsunade looked at Shizune."We need to find those looters." Shge still had a strange feeling about the "Beggars".

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Ookamina went back to where team 10 was at. They were eating a snack around a tree.

"Hey! What did the Hokage want?" Kiba asked.

"She wanted to know how the two men who ambushed me looked like," she answered, sitting next to him.

"Oh... why?" Ookamina shrugged and took a bowl of rice that Shino offered to her.

"Maybe she wants to capture them before they loot anybody else," Shino said. Everyone nodded and ate.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Ookamimaru and Kibamaru were sitting in the den when they heard Shiba cry out, "YOU'RE BACK!" They looked at the direction of the front door, and they saw her, that last Inuyoroi. Both stared in awe at her and in disbelief. The girl that they're supposed to kidnap is currently staying at the place that they are staying at!

"Akira, Masaki. This is Ookamina, she's staying for a bit." Shiba said. Ookamina smiled and bowed.

"How do you do?" she asked. Both men looked at each other.

hours later in the guy's room.

"She's definitely princess material, well her manners," Kibamaru said. Ookamimaru nodded. "And you two do have and uncanny resemblance, Prince Ookamimaru."

"It's because we're twins! and don't call me that! I don't want to be the heir to the throne!" Ookamimaru snapped.

"Sorry."

"Okay..."

"Should we finish what we started?"

"Yes." Both of them walked out silently, and stalked to Ookamina's room. The light was on, but she was in the shower. They entered quietly and stood beside the door. She walked out, singing, and both of them seized her. Ookamimaru covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She bit him and he let go. At the same time, she kicked Kibamaru in the crotch and he doubled over in pain, dropping Ookamina. Ookamina immediately backed off towards the bedroom door, making sure that her towel was still on.

"Perverts!" she yelled. Both of them were telling her to shush, but it was no use against Shiba's excellent ears. She burst in with a club in her hands, accompanied with a few Jonin. She whacked both of them on the head and the Jonin tied them up. Both of them transformed back to themselves. Ookamina recognized them.

"P-prince Ookamimaru? Lord Kibamaru?" she asked in disbelief.

"Damn! Do we have a plan B?" Kibamaru asked.

"No... DAMMIT! I knew we shouldn't have let Inuma make the plan!" Ookamimaru answered. They were taken to the interrogation corps.

* * *

><p>-Hope u enjoyed! =^_^=<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: The History of Canines

Ch 5: The history of Canines

"Why…" Ookamina asked. Shiba, Kiba, Kakashi, and Neji were surrounding Ookamimaru and Kibamaru. A strand of silver hair was in Ookamimaru's face.

"Because, we need to bring back the heiress of the throne," replied Ookamimaru. Everyone stared at him, wondering what the hell is he talking about. Ookamimaru looked everyone in the eyes and continued to explain. "My last name is Inuyoroi. My subordinate, Kibamaru, is my uncle. Meaning, Ookamina, you are my sister, and Kibamaru is your uncle. We're twins. Nearly identical." Ookamina stared in disbelief.

"I can't seem to understand…" Ookamimaru sighed.

"Can you please untie me so I can explain everything?" Kakashi cut the rope that bound Ookamimaru and Kibamaru, and he sat next to the girl he claimed to be his sister. "Listen, and listen closely. What I'm about to tell you explains everything. Now, you may all want to sit down, because this is going to take some time to tell." Everyone sat down. Kiba next to Ookamina, Shiba next to Kibamaru, and Kakashi and Neji remained standing. Once everyone was settled, Ookamimaru started. "Many decades ago, when peace enveloped our land, one large nation of where beasts and men fought together as partners helped maintain that peace. That nation was the Animal Nation, where animals and humans lived in harmony… Until two men and two beasts decided to break that peace with their rivalry."

"What does that have to do with you being a pervert?" Shiba snapped. Everyone glared at her, and she pulled back her ears in submission of shutting up. Ookamina smiled at her to relieve her embarrassment. "Sorry, go on."

"Both are the representatives of their animal families. Yukio Sasaki represented the felines and Hiroshi Inuyoroi represented the canines. Yukio wanted the entire nation to rule for himself, Hiroshi wanted to keep the peace. During representative meetings, they would always argue… The head of the representatives, the queen of the land, Kaori, whose animal was a white dragon with intense blue eyes, would always stop their arguments. She was the sacred Peace Bringer of the nation, and she fancied Hiroshi for he supported her. Yukio, on the other hand, was obsessed with her.

"When he found out that Kaori and Hiroshi made love with each other, he went on a rampage and murdered Kaori. Also, being the strongest, he destroyed the entire nation in his rampage. Hiroshi was the only one who was able to stop him, and he killed Yukio in the process. The members of the Feline family blamed the Canines for everything. If their representative hadn't slept with the head honcho, the peace bringer, then this wouldn't have happened. The Canines blamed the Felines. This battle has been going on for decades on end. Yukio and his family ruled the Feline village, and Hiroshi and his family ruled the land of Canines. Hiroshi had a son whose mother was Kaori. It is believed that a child of the Peace Bringer is destined to be a Peace Bringer, but he didn't bring peace. Nor did any other children in the Inuyoroi clan."

"Now, there was a prophecy told two decades ago, four decades after the incident happened," Kibamaru chimed in. "That Kaori will be reincarnated as the next girl in the Inuyoroi clan. So far, there were only males born into the family… Until sixteen years ago. Kana Inuyoroi and his wife, Naomi, gave birth to twins. One a boy, and the other a girl, a girl with a white wolf spirit in her heart. The girl was named Ookamina. She had the same colored eyes as the Peace Bringer, blue. She had white wolf ears, and she radiated peace when she was in a good mood. The Canine village showed all the smaller villages the future peace and prosperity. All the animal villages rejoiced, except for the Feline village. They just wanted the power the little bundle of joy radiated."

"On our fourth birthday," Ookamimaru continued, "Members from the animal villages visited us and wanted to see her, the Peace Bringer. They stayed the night for celebration of our birthday… Until…"

"Until the next day, they couldn't find her in her crib. There was evidence that someone broke in and kidnapped her. There were claw marks that matched those of a tiger. The Feline village kidnapped her. We spent years tracking her down, but all we got was 'she died a long time ago' or 'she ran away'… that is until…"

"One of our shinobi spotted her running away from a group of Feline shinobi a few months ago. She was carrying a white wolf puppy who was bleeding. Our shinobi followed them, not wanting to help, because he knew that would cause a war. She managed to evade them by running into a large area of the forest that had the word 'forbidden' written all over its aura. She set the pup down and began to cry. Then… the pup was healed with her tears. A power that the Peace Bringer has is the ability to heal with tears. Also, it is suspected that the Peace Bringer did not like conflict. Kaori always stopped anyone from arguing."

"Didn't you stop Sakura and Ino from beating each other up a week ago?" Kiba asked. Ookamina, grabbing a hold of her long bangs and nervously stroked her hair, nodded.

"I don't like conflict…"

"We began to track you," Kibamaru said to Ookamina, "you had a random path, you were a wanderer, but everyone you met, you always brought them peace. Proof you are the Peace Bringer."

"But… doesn't the Peace Bringer have a pet?" Ookamimaru asked. "A big, pure white animal with stunning blue eyes, and the kanji for 'Spirit' on it's left shoulder." Everyone looked at Ookamina.

"M-my wolf Nina has those characteristics…Even the kanji for 'Spirit'…" Ookamina said. "She's a big wolf who is radiant white and 'Spirit' is on her left shoulder… her eyes match mine…"

"Then you found your Animal Spirit, it's not a pet, it's a partner, your other half. Now I don't mean in love, but in friendship, brotherhood, sisterhood, whatever you want to call it. The Canines work with the Animals as partners, not as master and pet. The Felines, however, use their animals as tools. Have you noticed that you worry about Nina if or when she is injured, or when you two are separated?" Kibamaru asked.

"I don't like it when she's hurt… and I feel nervous when I don't know where she is…" Ookamina answered. Kiba thought for a while and remembered how she acted when he first met her.

"That's why you freaked out when you woke up from being attacked, and you didn't know where she was, Nina was hurt and you didn't know where she was," Kiba pointed out. Ookamina nodded.

"Now, the reason why we were going to kidnap you is to avoid telling you the entire story, but unfortunately we were caught," Ookamimaru said. "You can tell Inuma we were caught, Uncle." Kibamaru nodded, summoned a small dog, wrote something on a scroll. He handed the little dog the scroll and it ran off before teleporting out of the inn. Kakashi did the same, but sent it to Tsunade.

"Inuma? She's here?" Ookamina asked, hey eyes lighting up. "So… if you're my uncle, Lord Kibamaru, does that mean Inuma is my aunt?" Kibamaru nodded. Ookamina smiled and relaxed. She's been nervous the entire time.

Kiba felt the effects immediately. As soon as her tense shoulders relaxed, peace enveloped the room immediately. Kiba sighed at the sudden peace, it felt good. Kiba stood up and gave Shiba his spot next to Ookamina. Shiba sat down and hugged Ookamina. Kiba leaned on the wall opposite to where he sat, and subconsciously stared at Ookamina.

She wasn't pale, but she wasn't tanned either. She had a nice skin tone, and her skin looked soft. Her chin was round, and her cheeks had a natural rosy color. Her eyes were big, eyelashes were long, and he had to admit, her stunning eye color really complimented her face. Her hair shined in the light, and it looked silky smooth. Her arms looked lean but strong. Her fingers were calloused due to many days out in the wilderness, but they were long, slender and graceful. He watched her stand up so she can speak with Kakashi, and he noticed that her short purple kimono highlighted her curves, and the black, skin-tight shorts she wore accented her legs. She wasn't wearing her shin pads or her shoes, so he got a great view of her curvy shins and her feet.

Realizing that he was blushing, Kiba blushed more in embarrassment. He looked around, hoping no one saw him observing her. Both Neji and Shiba were looking at him with amusement. Kiba looked away and didn't notice that Ookamina has walked up to him.

"Are you okay, Kiba-kun?" she asked, tilting her head. She placed cool fingers against his burning face. "Do you have a fever?" Kiba looked into her eyes and felt himself grow redder.

He ripped himself from her concerned gaze and said, "I-it's hot in here."

"Is it? You can take your jacket off if you want," she said, smiling a little at him. He noticed that she had little wolf fangs, like he did. _What's wrong with me? _He thought as he fell to the ground, his face as red as could be, _No girl can make me act this way…_

Ookamina, freaked out, began to fan him. Shiba and even the great Neji tried not to laugh. Kibamaru, Ookamimaru and Kakashi are wondering what's going on. Ookamina held him up as she took off his jacket so he can be a little cooler. His skin-tight, fishnet muscle shirt ran over his abs perfectly. He had well toned, strong arms. Ookamina couldn't help but stare and blush. Remembering what she was supposed to be doing, Ookamina shook her head and took off his head band. His hair was planted onto his face with sweat. She pulled out her fan from the drawer and fanned him. Neji walked up to them and he poured water on Kiba's face. Kiba sat up in surprise and looked around.

"Wha happened?" he asked.

"You collapsed from heat," Ookamina said.

"More like fainted from sexiness," Shiba whispered to Neji, who smiled in amusement. Kiba glared at them, but Ookamina wasn't paying attention. She handed him a glass of water and he drank.

There was knock on the door and a woman with long, pale blond hair walked in. Her eyes were pink and her headband had a paw print engraved on it.

"Inuma!" Ookamina cried, smiling.

* * *

><p>some the characters act OOC, so i want you to expect that! Read and review please! :D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Going home

Ch 6: Going home

Ookamina, Kiba, Shiba, Inuma, Kibamaru, and Ookamimaru were standing in Tsunade's office.

"If we don't get you back, war will break out between the Canines and Felines," Inuma said. Ookamina has been refusing to go to the Canine Village.

"Inuma… This is my home now… A place where I was accepted in…" Ookamina said as Shiba held her close.

Shiba cried out, "You can't take her. She's my-"

"Our," Kiba interrupted.

"-my friend! She belongs here!" Shiba began to flail. Inuma began to get irritated.

"Will you SHUT UP! Bringing the Peace Bringer may prevent a war from happening again!" Inuma snapped. "It's not a matter of friendship, it is a matter of responsibility! If we don't bring you back, possibly the entire Animal Nation will be destroyed."

"But I don't want to-"

"You don't have a choice! Our orders were to force you back to our village, where you truly belong."

"Then why didn't you tell me everything, the truth, on the day I first stepped in your village?" Ookamina asked. "I mean, you don't come across girls with similar hair as the prince, or with a giant white wolf." Inuma, stunned by the sudden question, sat back on the chair she was sitting in and sighed.

"It's because we truly didn't know you were the Princess and Peace Bringer until about a month ago," Kibamaru answered. "The last time you were in our village. Everyone thought you liked the prince, so that's why you have your hair like that. Everyone doubted that you were related to the royal family in anyway because everyone in the Inuyoroi family have brown eyes. Everyone thought that, until Kana saw you with your giant wolf. Before he got a chance to meet you, you left. He was positive that you're his daughter. He then gathered the Elder Council to discuss a way to bring you back home."

"He was the one who sent us, his most trusted ninjas," Inuma finished. Everyone was silent for a moment.

Stubborn, Shiba said, "But what if she doesn't want to go back?"

"If she doesn't go back, we will force war upon this village," Inuma replied harshly.

"You can't do that!" Tsunade yelled. Everyone started yelling at each other. No one noticed that Ookamina began to plead softly.

"Stop…" She quietly pleaded. No one listened and continued to argue. "STOP IT!" Everyone went silent and stared at her. "How…" Her voice trembled, "can I be the Peace Bringer when there will be some sort of conflict for me?" A tear rolled down her cheek. Everyone nervously looked around. "Do you have proof that a war will rage out if I don't go back home?" Inuma pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. Ookamina read it. "I see. Looks like I have no choice… but go to the Canine Village.. It beats going back to the Feline Village…" She looked up to see everyone's expression. Her friends were disappointed, but the Canines looked just plain solemn. "I'll go pack up."

Ookamina was standing by the bed in her room at Shiba's inn. She took in every sight she can in one glance before she can resume packing. There was a light knock on her door.

"Enter." Kiba opened the door and entered the door. "Hey…" Ookamina turned around and blushed.

"Hey," Kiba said back, blushing as well. He began to fidget a bit, like his team mate Hinata. After realizing what he was doing, he stopped. _Great, now I'm beginning to act like Hinata when she's around Naruto_. He pulled out the jacket he wore when he was thirteen. "Um… It's beginning to get colder, so I, ah, brought you my, ah, jacket." Ookamina blushed even more, but didn't turn around, she didn't want him to see her blushing. He reluctantly set the jacket next to her small pack of clothes. She picked it up to put it away. "Um, I know it may sound a bit stupid, you being the Peace Bringer and all, but… Why do you hate conflict? I mean I'm not saying you should like it, but I'm just wondering why…" Ookamina stood still for a while, fingers digging into Kiba's former jacket…

"Because of conflict, I was a victim of abuse when I was younger." Ookamina started shaking at the memory. "Other than bringing peace, I have immense power that is _not_ to be used unless in dire situations. While I was a prisoner in the Feline Village, their leader, Leiko, wanted my power… So he abused me to get the power. Any disagreement there was, he would always abuse me, soak up the power that unintentionally flowed out of me… He'd then go to his opponent to either injure him or kill him… one time, he wanted to get a girl from the street because he was, as they say, 'in heat', and his wife didn't feel like doing anything because they were arguing." Ookamina gasped in a trembling breath. "He was angry and horny and the only one he can force to let him do anything was me… So he…. He raped me…. He beat me, used the power I accidentally leaked, and continued to beat me… By the time he finished, he left a scar from the right side of my forehead, down to my cheek, and he rampaged, destroying most of the forest."

"Th-those were dire situations! Why didn't you use that power?" Kiba, clearly furious, asked.

"B-because the immense power can kill… Hegot stronger every time he beat me up...…" Her shaky legs gave in and began falling as she cried. Kiba caught her and led her to the bed, where she cried into his chest. He brushed away the hair that was covering the right side of her face and saw the scar.

"The… bastard." He held her tightly.

"How can I be the Peace Bringer when _I _am hardly at peace because of the past I had to endure…? Sure.. I can get stronger from it… but… getting stronger means conflict.. And I hate… I _HATE_ conflict…"

"Stronger… like… physically stronger?"

"Physically and emotionally… Physically, you know… faster, stronger… Emotionally… growing up… and it's hard because I keep having nightmares about it…" Kiba held her tighter.

"It sucks… I want to help you… but you're leaving…" Ookamina looked up at him with surprise. "Help you tolerate conflict… make the conflict stop in mature way, instead of crying and yelling for it to stop… Getting physically stronger so when there is a worse conflict, like war, you can stop it with your might… Maybe the former Peace Bringer endure what you had to endure and learn and grow from-"

It happened a little too quickly for Kiba to process anything. One moment he was hugging Ookamina, comforting her, the next moment, she was on top of him, her soft, warm lips on his.

They kissed for a while, Ookamina pressing herself against Kiba, and Kiba couldn't help but caress her.

"Hey Ookamina, it's time to-" Ookamimaru stopped midstep and Ookamina and Kiba quickly broke apart. _Horrible timing_, thought Kiba. They sat apart from each other, looking away in embarrassment. "-to go…"

"I guess this is good bye…" Ookamina said. Everyone she met and knew for only a small amount of time were standing there, either gloomy looking or were bawling their eyes out, like Shiba and Sakura.

"Promise to write every day to us," Shiba said.

"And stay amazing!" Sakura cried.

"Always," Ookamina answered both. She turned to the last person she needed to say good bye to, who was Kiba. She bowed in appreciation. "Thank you, Kiba, for everything." She then hugged him and left with her brother, aunt, uncle, and some Anbu Black Ops.

* * *

><p>THE END. NOT! more will be put up, read and review please!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: War

Ch 7: War

4 months later

Kiba woke up with a start. The sun was shining through his window. He grumbled and put his head under the covers. Hana walked in and separated the curtains so the sun would burst in.

"Wake up, Mr. Sleepyhead. Mom trusted me to take care of you for the week. Wake up, you have a mission to do!" she said, smiling big. Kiba exposed his face and glared at her.

"Hana, it's a Saturday, and it's 7:30 in the morning! let me sleep!" Kiba drew the covers over his head again. Hana grabbed the covers and yanked them off of Kiba. "FINE! Sheesh, can't a sixteen year old get some rest around here..."

Kiba got up and dressed. He walked to the kitchen to feed Akamaru, who was taller than his owner, and to feed himself. He ate the usual, cereal.

"Don't forget about the dumplings I made." Hana pointed to a black glob on the table. Kiba stared at it. Smoke was coming from it and there was a sort of acidic smell. Kiba wrinkled his nose at the sharp odor.

"Ahhh…. No thanks." Kiba finished and ran out the door with Akamaru. Kiba hopped on Akamaru's back, and both of them ran off into the village. It was mission time, and Kiba was stuck doing D-ranked missions all by himself.

As he stepped into Tsunade's office, he got a whiff of sake and shook his head. Tsunade had her head on the desk, sleeping. Kiba stepped out and walked away. He's going to wait until she wakes up. While walking down the hallway, he spotted a ninja clad in Anbu gear running into the office.

"What?" Kiba heard Tsunade exclaim "Call all chunin and jonin! This is an emergency!" the Anbu left the office while Kiba ran back to the office.

"Tsunade-sama, what's wrong?" Kiba asked. Tsunade was looking out of her window.

"The Canine and Feline village are at war. According to some diplomats from the Canine village, the Felines plan to assassinate the leader of the Canine village…" Tsunade looked at Kiba squarely in the eyes, "Ookamina Inuyoroi."

"Wh-what?"

"Yes. Before she came into power, the former leader, her father, died in his sleep, which was three months ago. It wasn't a natural death, there was poison in his nervous system. There was an incident a while back where a man tried to poison her food. But her body guard, Ookamimaru, caught him in the act. This was a day after the Felines declared war on the Canines. Now, the Sound are in alliance with the Felines and both villages are against the Canines. The Canines are at a disadvantage, Orochimaru is involved."

"What? Isn't he supposed to be dead?" Kiba asked as more ninjas filed in.

"He survived, and he's deadlier. We have to jump into the war in order to save our ally. Kiba, I want you to go to the village, and bring in their leader into safety. Form a team of chunin and meet at the gate in an hour. I will tell the rest to prepare to help the Canines." Kiba bowed and ran off.

The old Sasuke-retrieval team, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji were standing at the gates, except there were two extra ninjas, the retrieved, Sasuke, and the medic, Sakura. Prepared, they all began running to the village.

Halfway there, Akamaru began to growl. He stopped on the ground, and Kiba got off. There was a white wolf figure and smaller ones a few meters away. Sensing déjà vu, Kiba slowly creeped up. The wolf was bleeding from the ribcage, but the smaller figures were not visible, both figures were wearing a brown traveling cloak. Kiba spotted the kanji for "Spirit" on the left shoulder of the gigantic wolf. The wolf's eyes were closed.

"Nina?" Sakura called. The wolf opened it's eyes and an electric blue orb took Sakura's shape in and whimpered a bit. Kiba knelt down over one of the figures. It was a girl with light silver hair that resembled Sasuke's. He then glanced at the other one. He immediately recognized the white ears.

"Ookamina!" Kiba lifted her head and her blue eyes slightly opened. "Sakura, help!" Sakura hurried over and began to check up on Ookamina and the other girl.

"They're both under paralysis," Sakura said. She formed a hand sign. "Ka! Release!" Sakura tapped both girls on the shoulders and both began to move. The girl groaned and Ookamina was slouched over. She glanced at Nina and began to cry.

"Nina! My poor wolf…" Ookamina stood up, shakily walked to Nina, and hugged her. "You didn't have to protect us…" Sakura lay a hand on Nina's wound and healed her. Ookamina hugged Sakura. "Thank you Sakura. Yumi, are you okay?" The light silvered haired girl nodded.

"How about you, Ookamina-sama? Did they do anything to you?" she asked. Ookamina nodded.

"Why are you here?" Kiba asked. Ookamina, blushing, looked at him. She hugged him tightly and didn't let go. Kiba hugged her back, blushing.

"We were running from our village, it seems that there are some people who were spies and are creating havoc in the village… and are planning to murder me."

"How did this war start?"

"If the Felines can't have me, then no one can. Basically, this war is over me." With large tears in her eyes, Ookamina said, "How am I the Peace Bringer if there is a war over me…"

"Anyways, what are you guys doing here?" Yumi asked.

"We were on a mission to bring Ookamina to our village into safety," Neji answered.

"Thanks for your convenient arrival, I thought we were done for," sarcasm dripped from her voice.

* * *

><p>whoo! here you go, 7th chapter<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Archive

WHOOT! sorry, i kinda had writer's block, so finally, chapter 8

* * *

><p>Ch 8: Archives<p>

"This is not good, not good at all…" Tsunade said. Kiba, Ookamina, Yumi and the others were standing at Tsunade's desk. "Sakura, Sasuke, go get Shiba." Sakura and Sasuke nodded and left.

"Oh… I hope Ookamimaru-ku… sama is alright," Yumi said, worried.

"Don't worry, Yumi-san, he's strong, my uncle was with him, they're both strong…" Ookamina said, and started to cry. "This is all my fault… If it weren't for me, then everything would be at peace…"

"Ookamina!" Shiba busted in and hugged Ookamina.

"You were right, Shiba. A war has started," Tsunade said.

"I told you! I mean, my instincts are amazing you know," Shiba said. Ookamina smiled, Shiba's talkativeness sure lightens the mood. "And it's not your fault, Ookamina, the Felines are currently lusting for power, and you're the one with the most power." Ookamina cried harder.

"I should be the one to stop this… b-but how… I don't know how to use my power…" Ookamina said.

"Well crying isn't going to do anything," Yumi said. Ookamina nodded in agreement. They all sat there, wondering what to do. "We can… Go through the archives in the main office and pick up the history of the peace bringer, see what we can learn." Everyone nodded.

"Kiba, you, and Team Kakashi will go to the Canine village and get the needed archives," Tsunade said.

"I'll go," Yumi said.

"No," Ookamina said. "I'll go. It's my job to stop this. My job to bring back the peace."

"Ookamina, you can't go back! It's dangerous! Besides, based on your story, I don't think you have received any training for combat, or any ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu." Ookamina swiftly formed some hand signs that shocked everyone and she transformed into her subordinate.

"I've been training intensely these past four months, I have some combat skills. As long as no one finds out I'm Ookamina, we'll be fine." Everyone nodded and prepared for the mission.

Wearing traveling cloaks, Kiba, Ookamina transformed as Yumi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura rushed towards the Canine village. Upon arriving, almost half the village was in ruins. All the residents were evacuated and ninjas were either injured or dead.

Biting her lip, Ookamina rushed to a door in a random shack, opened it, checked if it was clear, and let the others enter.

"Ookamina-sama," Sakura whispered, "where are you taking us?"

"This is the secret passageway to the Canine Archives," Ookamina answered. A dim light appeared at the end and they arrived at a vast room with many files. "Quick! Look for 'Peace Bringer'!" Everyone quickly scattered to find the file. Ookamina went to look at the "P"s, and in 10 minutes, she found "Peace Bringer". "Quickly! Before anyone finds us!" Ookamina Put the file in her bag and quickly led the others into the dark passageway.

Halfway into the passageway, Sasuke collapsed.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried. Everyone stopped. Ookamina made a dim light with her chakra and Sasuke was on the ground, grabbing his shoulder. His curse mark was spreading. Ookamina quickly knocked Sasuke out. Ookamina sniffed the air and hummed.

"Naruto, carry him, Sakura help Naruto, Kiba you guard the back, I'll lead the way," Ookamina turned off the dim light, and lead the way trusting her nose. They safely made it to the other side of the passage. "Quickly, before Orochimaru catches up with us," Ookamina said.

"Orochimaru?" Everyone exclaimed. Ookamina nodded.

"I need to explain some things to you when we get back, HURRY!" Naruto, carrying Sasuke piggy back style, and everyone else began to run back to the Leaf Village.

Tsunade's Office

"We need a medic for Sasuke, and someone to put a seal on his curse mark," Ookamina said.

"What happened?" Tsunade said.

"Orochimaru was nearby, that caused the curse mark to go off," Ookamina explained.

"H-how do you know?" Sakura asked.

"I researched Orochimaru for the past month. He is a serious threat and a mad scientist," Ookamina said, "he tried to put a curse mark on my brother, but missed. It hit another ninja, and whenever they were near Orochimaru, that ninja was in pain. Orochimaru always knew where they always ended up, all because of that curse mark. It's like a homing signal."

"But… The curse mark was not like that… unless…" Sakura started.

"He revolutionized the curse mark. Now he will know where Sasuke will always be, unless we counter the power of the mark with a seal that is stronger," Ookamina stood at the windows. "If he knows where Sasuke is now that he knew he was in the Canine Village, he will definitely know where I will be, and the battles will be lead here." Ookamina walked to her bag and took out the Peace Bringer file. "I need to get stronger before I let the war get here." She opened the file, and there was only few papers there. She took them out and began to read them. "So… Each Peace Bringer has their own element… and there are certain times when their strength is at their fullest…" Ookamina looked up at everyone else. "I have to meditate for two whole days to find that out, starting at exactly midnight. I need a safe place where I can meditate."

"You can use the roof of this building, and I'll send some Anbu to protect you," Tsunade said.

"Send them an hour before midnight. I need to prepare a seal for the meditation right now, and I need to the meditating garments, which I have." Ookamina bowed and left.

At 11:05, the meditating seal was ready, and Ookamina was wearing the garments she was going to meditate in, a radiant white cloth covering her bust, and a small, white skirt that goes mid thigh and sleeves that begin at her elbows and end at her wrists.

Kiba, who was assigned to guard duty at Ookamina's request, couldn't help but stare.

"What's wrong, Kiba-kun?" Ookamina asked. Kiba blushed.

"U-um, wh-why are the meditating clothes that small?" Kiba asked, embarrassed that he asked the question.

"I don't know, this is how the Peace Bringer's meditating clothes are supposed to be," Ookamina answered, blushing that she is receiving a lot of attention from Kiba due to the lack of clothing.

They waited until one minute before midnight and Ookamina sat down in the middle of the seal. At midnight, the seal formed a protective bubble around Ookamina while the guards began their duty.

* * *

><p>Kiba, you pervert! xD<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Ultimate Power

Ch 9: Ultimate power

"So Kiba, how was guard duty?" Hana asked, sitting on the kitchen table. Kiba's guarding shift was done at midnight the first day of Ookamina's Meditation.

"It was intense, the weather got all warped," Kiba said, getting ready to eat something.

"I saw that," Hana said, "It was strange because it was only at the location Ookamina's currently at. There was thunder storms, snow, heat waves, gusts of wind, and rocks were falling, it was strange that it only happened on top of the Hokage tower." Kiba shrugged.

"Luckily, it rained before the heat wave and wind came, or else I would have come home wet, and Akamaru would have smelled like wet dog," Kiba looked at Akamaru, who was fluffed up due to the unexpected shower, "Unfortunately, he just ended up fluffed up.. Can't believe he's still fluffed up." Akamaru growled a bit at the amusement in Kiba's voice.

"Well your hair is fluffy too," Hana said.

"Shut up!" Kiba said.

"When's your next shift?"

"Tomorrow afternoon until midnight, that's when it's expected for Ookamina to finish," said Kiba. "Shiba is currently taking the after midnight shift, she won't finish until ten in the morning."

"Who else is there?"

"Sasuke, Rock Lee and Neji."

Kiba prepared a meal for himself and Akamaru before going to bed.

"Kiba! Wake up!, It's an emergency!" Hana shook him vigorously. Kiba sat up abruptly.

"What is it?" Kiba asked, looking outside, must be one in the morning.

"There's something going on at top the Hokage tower! Hurry!" Kiba immediately got out of bed and put on his clothes. He and Akamaru rushed out, and headed to the Hokage tower.

When he arrived, there was a violent vortex surrounding the tower, sending some debris from the floor flying everywhere. Some of the sleepy citizens were being evacuated from the area. Kiba spotted Neji and rushed to him.

"What's going on?" Kiba shouted above the roaring sound of the vortex.

"I don't know, it's been going on since my shift! No one can go in, or can go out! If they tried, they'd be sent flying!" Neji replied. Kiba stared at the vortex. It created violent wind and it sent fragments of trash and debris everywhere.

"Akamaru, let's do Fang Passing Fang, maybe it will get us through!" Kiba shouted to Akamaru.

"Are you crazy?" Neji cried out. "You could be sent flying!"

"Don't worry, I've been blown off a cliff, how much worse can this be?" Akamaru transformed into Kiba and both began to gyrate violently towards the vortex and successfully broke through. It was windier inside the vortex than outside. Kiba and Akamaru struggled their way into the building and began running up to the roof. On the way, they ran into Tsunade.

"Kiba! How did you get in?" she asked, astonished to see Kiba.

"Akamaru and I used Fang Passing Fang, what's going on? How did this happen?"

"It appears some Feline ninja sneaked in our village and summoned a vortex to avoid the entrance or exit of any ninja. Also, we suspect that they are attempting to break the seal that Ookamina made."

"Wait, does that mean that no guards were there?"

"The guards with the same shift as you were still up there, waiting for the others to begin their shift, but we don't know what happened. We can't get up to the roof because it's being blocked by something." Kiba rushed away towards the roof. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to break through! I have to keep Ookamina safe!"

"Be careful! The feline ninjas might be too strong for you! I'll send some ninjas!" Kiba nodded and ran with Akamaru to the roof.

The door wouldn't budge, so Kiba performed Fang Passing Fang solo. They broke through the door and they spotted the guards unconscious. Kiba and Akamaru looked around and spotted five Feline ninjas trying to break the seal. One of the ninjas looked up.

"Hey! How'd you get inside?" All the other ninjas looked up and stood up.

"It's called a technique," Kiba said, getting into a battle stance. The ninjas ran to attack, but Kiba and Akamaru dodged their attack. One ninja teleported behind Kiba and was about to stab him, but Kiba quickly spun around, sending his leg in a round house kick and sent the ninja flying into the vortex. Akamaru was lunging at two ninjas with fangs bared. Kiba rushed to help Akamaru and fed him a military pill. Again, Akamaru transformed into Kiba and they both spun violently, hitting their opponents and injuring them. When they were done, the ninjas were unconscious, but the other two ninjas lunged at them. Suddenly, something strange began to happen. Ookamina began to float upwards, and rain began to pelt down on them. Ookamina's form was silhouetted by a glowing, white wolf's form, her finger nails grew into claws, her long bangs were cut short and her neck length hair grew shaggy. Violent chakra oozed out of her, ripping apart the very little garments she wore. As she floated back down, she landed on all fours, crouched like a wolf ready to attack, with her long wolf tail high in the air and ears flat on her head. A bright blue glow was coming from her eyes as she began to sit straight, all eyes on her naked figure. Kiba quickly dragged eyes away from her body, ashamed at how much he is blushing, and began to attack the rest of the feline ninjas. These two ninjas were stronger than the other three, and Kiba and Akamaru couldn't seem to gain an advantage on them. Kiba, lying on the floor because the ninjas threw him there, looked up at his opponents, they were smirking evilly. Then, the form of a Peace Bringer appeared behind one of the skilled ninja and she rendered him unconscious with a swift movement of her hand. Her long tail covered the private parts of her body, and her eyes were glowing a bright blue, making her look more wild. The other ninja, mesmerized by her eyes fell to his knees and she knocked him out quickly. All of a sudden, the vortex died down, the moon's glow broke through the fading vortex and rain clouds, silhouetting Ookamina's shape, making the still lying Kiba stare up at her. All of a sudden, all the features that made Ookamina look wild went away, the claws, the blue glow of the eyes, and the long tail shrank, leaving her uncovered again, and she fainted. Kiba caught her before her head hit the floor. Rain still pelted down on them as Kiba took off his jacket and covered Ookamina with it.

Tsunade arrived, followed by other ninjas. They took the unconscious ninjas for interrogation while Kiba, Shiba, Rock Lee, Neji, and Tsunade surrounded Ookamina. Tsunade checked Ookamina to see if anything was damaged, but she was okay.

"She must be exhausted. She didn't eat anything yesterday," Kiba said. They were all at Shiba's inn, sitting at the table, drinking some tea.

"But she didn't complete the mediation," Sakura said, looking worried.

"It really didn't have to go on for two days," Shiba said, sipping her tea. "I read in the Peace Bringer file, and it said that it usually took two days for a Peace Bringer to find their ultimate power, but it may take under two days, or maybe even more to discover their power."

"That clears that up," said Naruto.

"Also, if she did complete her meditation, then the Spirit kanji on Nina's shoulder should have turned blue," Shiba said. She glanced at Sakura. "Weren't you taking care of Nina?"

"Yeah, and now that you mention it, the kanji did turn blue," Sakura said.

"Then that means that Ookamina-san found her power?" Hinata asked. Shiba nodded. "Guess it's time for her to learn to use her power." Everyone nodded.

"Looks like the storm died down, so I guess its time for us to go home and get some rest," said Naruto, standing up and yawning.

"Yeah, I have a crazy shift at the hospital tomorrow," Sakura said, leaving her tea cup in the sink.

"Well my clothes is being dried right now, so I have to stay," Kiba said, wearing a white t-shirt and boxers that Shiba provided for him.

"You can sleep here if you want," Shiba said, taking everyone's empty teacups and setting them down on the sink.

"Thanks Shiba," Kiba said, stretching.

Everyone bid their good byes and left. Kiba said his good nights and walked towards the room Shiba let him use. On his way there, he peeked into Ookamina's room. The bed sheets were covering her and she looked peaceful. Her bangs remained short, and her hair remained shaggy. Quietly, Kiba tiptoed to her bed and, with some embarrassment, he kissed her forehead.

"Good night, beautiful."

When Kiba woke up later on, the smell of an intricate breakfast wandered into his keen nose. Kiba got up and sleepily stumbled to the kitchen.

"Good morning Kiba," Shiba said while she set down a large bowl of hash browns.

"This is a rather large breakfast, Shiba," Kiba said, staring at all the pancakes, dango, hash browns, rice, chicken, and much more food. "More like a pot luck."

"Well the Peace Bringer did wake up with quite an appetite," Shiba pointed at the farthest end of the table and there was a large stack of bowls and plates, and a female figure gobbling up food from a bowl. Ookamina finished that bowl, and went on getting more food. She looked up and spotted Kiba.

"Good morning!" she said heartily and continued eating.

"Good morning," he said, staring wide eyed at her. Shiba set down a plate so he can eat breakfast.

"Ah, that was the best breakfast ever! Thank you, Shiba-san!" Ookamina said, standing up and stretching. There was about thirty bowls stacked up in the sink, yet Ookamina still looked slim. She was wearing a sleeveless, short purple kimono and thigh high black stockings. "Is it okay if I give some of the food to Nina?"

"Sure, go ahead," Shiba answered, placing her plate in the sink.

"Okay, I'll help you with the dishes once I've fed her."

"You don't have to," Shiba said, preparing herself for a heinous task.

"I insist, besides, I want to learn how to control my element, water," Ookamina said.

"Really? You can control water?"

"That's the element that makes me stronger, and I can control it, I discovered that when I was showering this morning," Ookamina said. The image of Ookamina's naked body and dream he had creeped back into Kiba's mind. "Kiba, are you all right? You're nose bleeding." Kiba placed his hands over his nose, blushing. "Here let me clean that up." Ookamina dampened a cloth and bent over him to clean his nose. Kiba abruptly got up and rushed to the bathroom, yelling back, "DontworryImfine, SHIBA I NEED MY CLOTHES!" Shiba began to laugh.

"What's so funny Shiba-san? He's nose bleeding!" Ookamina cried.

"Oh my dear Ookamina, you act so innocent, did you not notice the bump in his boxers?"

Ookamina gasped, blushing. "Sh-shiba-saaaaan!"

* * *

><p>man, this is getting pervier and pervier<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: The past, water control

Ch 10: The past, water control

Ookamina was lying on the floor of a vast emptiness. She was surrounded by the essence, and the being of nothing. She stumbled around, trying to find _something _that will help her identify where she is.

Nothing.

Ookamina kneeled down and wanted to cry in frustration. Before the first tear can overflow, a soft voice echoed around her.

"Ookamina…" Her name echoed all around the emptiness. "Be strong. Just because it's frustrating, there is no point in giving up." The echoes were receding as rice paper walls were appearing, with painted white animals decorating the walls and sliding doors.

"What is this…" Ookamina asked herself. The gigantic room was adorned for an imperial queen, with paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling, paper dragons, cranes hanging from corner to corner of the room. A large futon was at the far right corner of the room, with lush pillows on top right to the left of the futon was a stack of pillows where it seemed like a young woman was sitting on. She had long black hair and was wearing a white kimono. Two long white strands sprouted from her head

"You are destined to save the animal nations, sweetheart." The woman turned around and she had beautiful blue eyes, the same as Ookamina. "My great-great granddaughter…" Ookamina gasped.

"Y-you're Kaori!" Ookamina stared at her ancestor. Kaori stood up and walked to Ookamina.

"You have your great-great grandfather's hair, I see," Kaori played with a strand of silver hair. "But you have my facial features. An elegant chin, rosy cheeks, full lips, guys must be crazy over you." Kaori lay a hand on Ookamina's cheek.

"Um… Kaori-baasama?" Ookamina asked.

"Call me Kaori-chan, that's what your great-great grandfather, Hiroshi, called me."

"Um… Kaori-chan, how do I save the nation?"

Kaori pointed at her heart. "Follow your heart, and don't be afraid to listen to your animal's too. I see you have wolf ears. Your animal is a wolf, what's her name?"

"Nina. She's an amazing wolf, she's really beautiful."

"My dragon's name is Daisy."

"Why an American name?"

"Because, it's what came up to me. Nina, it's a fitting name for a white wolf. What's your element?"

"Water."

"Mine was thunder. Did Nina have a near death experience as a pup?"

"Not that I remember, all I remember about her encountering death is when she was pawing at her mother, who drowned, along with other pups…"

"Was the puppy's fur wet?"

"Now that I think about it… Her fur was wet… but… how could she have survived a rampaging river?"

"It's her element, she survived because water is her element. Bring Nina here."

"I-I don't know where she is."

"Summon her with your heart." Ookamina closed her eyes and thought about Nina. When she opened her eyes, she and Kaori were at a rive, the same river where fate led Ookamina to Nina. It was a hundred meters from where they met. It was pelting rain and the river was rising dangerously.

"Wh-what's this?" Ookamina asked, frightened that she is back at the Feline's river.

"Look." A she-wolf was walking along the banks with a litter of puppies following, most gray like their mother, except for one who was radiant white.

"It's Nina…" looks like they were going back to their den when the rain ruined their hunting trip. When all of a sudden, the ground underneath gave in and they all fell into the monster river.

"No! Nina!" Ookamina cried. She was about to run to save them, but Kaori stopped her.

"Watch." Ookamina watched in horror as the wolves drowned… except for one. It was rendered unconscious, but air bubble appeared around it. "Her powers."

Ookamina ran to follow Nina and the wolves. The rain died down, the river calmed down, and the wolves were dragged to the river bank. When Nina woke up, she limped to her dead mother and siblings. Sensing no life radiating from them, Nina began to whine and whimper and pawed at each of them, her mother last, whining louder. Then, fate walked in, guiding Ookamina from the past to her.

"Nina…" The current Ookamina wanted to cry.

"This accident determined your element. Your animal's near death experience. My dragon was electrocuted."

"So your element was Electricity?"

"Yes, my dear Daisy…"

"Kaori-chan… Why are you showing me this?"

"To learn the roots of your power, to help you control it.. And to learn your dear wolf's past." They stood there in the past, Ookamina reliving the moment when she met Nina.

"This chaos would not have happened if I married the next man with the next animal," Kaori said.

"What do you mean?" Ookamina asked, puzzled.

"Each Peace Bringer was supposed to marry the animal that was chosen for her. I was supposed to marry the feline village's leader…"

"Why didn't you?"

"He was an abusive man… He was repugnant, evil… He planned on exploiting the power of the marriage, exploit my power, exploit the power of the future Peace Bringer… I couldn't marry that kind of man, I did not even love him. I loved Hiroshi. He was kind, he would have done everything to keep things peaceful… and he loved me too… I thought I was being responsible when married Hiroshi. Saving the future of the animal nation… but no... I caused it's destruction…"

Ookamina hugged Kaori. The woman was tensed up, but the contact eased her. They looked at each other. Kaori was slightly taller than Ookamina.

"Kaori. Even if you did marry that feline, the fall of the nation would have happened either way. But there wouldn't be hope of peace, because the power would have been corrupted, and the Peace Bringer wouldn't be the Peace Bringer anymore. It would have been the Chaos Bringer. Be glad there's hope for peace."

"Yes, that's true… You, my dear, are the hope, you and Nina. Please, bring back the peace… Oh, it appears the horizon is lighted. I have to go, sweetheart." Kaori looked at her descendant and kissed her forehead. "I'm proud of you. I'm pretty sure your other ancestors are proud of you too. I know your great-great grandfather is." Then, Kaori began to fade away, so did the river and the past. Ookamina looked around and the emptiness was back. Then, rays of light shone at her, blinding her…

* * *

><p>Ookamina opened her eyes. It was morning and she was surrounded by the puppy posters that Shiba used to decorated the rooms in her inn. Ookamina sat up and looked around.<p>

"What a strange dream…" Ookamina mumbled to herself.

"What was a strange dream, Ookami-sama?" Yumi asked, walking in to wake her up.

"Oh, well…" Ookamina told her about the dream she had.

"Maybe you were so exhausted from training yesterday, that the dreamed happened," Yumi thought out loud.

"Maybe. Well, I have to get ready for today's training," Ookamina stood up and stretched.

"I'll go get your clothes, Ookami-sama," Yumi offered.

"No need, Yumi-san. I'll go get it." Despite of being rivals a few months ago, Ookamina began to like Yumi. One reason why they didn't like each other was because Yumi likes Ookamimaru, and she thought that Ookamina liked him too, and treaded Ookamina like a bug, but when she found out they were twins, Yumi wanted to serve under Ookamina. Ookamina smiled at Yumi and grabbed her garments.

* * *

><p>"Despite of your failure yesterday, Ookamina," Kujiru, Ookamina's water instructor, said. "Let's see if you have more luck this time. Remember, when you want to manipulate water, use your chakra." Kujiru placed a glass of water in front of him and, with his chakra, began to bend the water. Ookamina concentrated her chakra in her fingers, and lightly touched the water. Suddenly, knowledge filled her brain and she began to manipulate the water in the and formed ice with it. She made ice shards and sent them flying to a tree.<p>

"Wow, how did you do that?" Kujiru asked.

"I-I just used my chakra to cool the water molecules…"

"Well, then, lets go try a larger body of water."

They stood at the hot springs. Ookamina stared into the steaming water.

"If you want, we can go into the springs later, to relax," Kujiru said. "Now, I want you to concentrate chakra into your hands and place them on the water." Ookamina did so. "Now, spread your chakra into some of the water and bring some of the water out." Ookamina spread her chakra and lifted her hands. A giant glob of hot water was floating between her hands. "Now, you can throw the water at your enemies to either catch them off guard or…"

Ookamina lifted the glob over her head and she formed a kind of rope with it. She surrounded Kujiru with it. "Wow that's good, just don't… OW!" The water was _boiling_ hot and Kujiru didn't dare to move. "Well, I guess that's it for today…"

* * *

><p>Ookamina, Sakura, and Hinata were relaxing in the hot springs. Amazingly, they let Nina in, as well. Ookamina was showing Sakura and Hinata her water manipulation skills.<p>

"Her skills are greatly increasing," said Kujiru to Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto. "I guess she can learn to manipulate water by herself."

"Well we would be more relaxed if she was under professional supervision," Kiba said.

"Well I'll still be keeping an eye on her when she trains, that way things don't go crazy."

"Thank you."

"So…" Naruto started with the sound of mischief dripping from his voice.

"No Idiot, we will not sneak a peek at the girls," Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Aw, c'mon, I know you'd like to sneak a peak at Sakura, teme," Naruto teased. Sasuke blushed and looked away from him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I see the way you stare at her, you can't deny you loooooove her." Sasuke reddened and punched Naruto on the head. Rubbing his head, Naruto said, "C'mon, I'll help you sneak a peek at them." Staring at Naruto's knuckle-head face, Sasuke gave in and allowed Naruto to drag him to the wall to try to sneak at the girls.

"So Kiba, how is it between you and Ookamina?" Kujiru asked, startling Kiba.

Kiba blushed and in confusion, asked, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Aren't you and Ookamina together?"

"N-no! W-we're just friends!" Kiba answered. Kujiru nodded and looked away in disappointment. _"Jeez, what made him think that we're together…" _Then, the memory of a few months ago came back, when he and Ookamina kissed. _"Did that mean something special between us…? I did feel a sort of spark when that happened… and I can feel it transform into a burning flame within my heart… but does she feel the same…?" _Kiba leaned back on the edge of the spring and thought about it. Her face, her smile, those radiant blue orbs, that soft-looking hair, her cute wolf ears and tail, her perfect body, her sweet demeanor, her kindness and caring for others.. the inner beauty that matched the outer beauty… Kiba couldn't stop thinking about Ookamina. It's like he gets intoxicated just by thinking about her… Then he suddenly sat up, blushing. _"Am… Am I in love with her…?"_


	11. Chapter 11: The Attack

Ch 11: The Attack

"OH MY GOD! Do it! There's never a better chance than now, Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto, Kiba, and Shino were sitting at Ichiraku's, talking about what Kiba has discovered about his feelings at the hot springs.

"Naruto is right, Kiba," Shino agreed, staring at his ramen.

"B-but what if she says no…?" Kiba asked, also staring at his own ramen. _"She might say no and I'll feel like a total loser."_

"I doubt she will," a female voice said, walking in. It was Sakura, followed by Sasuke. They were both holding hands.

"Ino would flip out if she saw that," Naruto stated, smiling hugely. Sakura just shrugged.

"When she saw us, she just smiled at me and congratulated us," Sakura said, ordering some chicken ramen.

"She's probably planning something to split you two up," Naruto said.

"She was cuddled with Shikamaru." Everyone stared at Sakura. Naruto, Kiba, and Shino stared in disbelief, and Sasuke stared because he realized how much he loves the color of Sakura's hair. "I know, weird, right? But, it's been a while since Ino realized how much she likes Shikamaru, but enough about that, I'll tell you later, right now, Kiba is having a crisis at the moment."

"Shut up," Kiba said, blushing and hiding his face on the table.

"Kiba, just ask her out, what's the worse that could happen?" Sasuke demanded, playing with a lock of Sakura's hair. All the guys stared at Sasuke.

"Wow Sakura, what the hell did you do to him? He been un-emoized, and he's a bit gushy," Naruto stated.

"I have no idea. But anyways, Kiba, she's right there, walking with Nina. Go ask her out now, or I will do it for you, and embarrass you in any way imaginable in the process."

"All right! All right! I'm going…"

Ookamina was strolling along the village with Nina next to her, Ookamina eating dango and Nina was enjoying the breeze. Ookamina looked up at the cloudy sky, happy that it was going to rain really soon. She loves the rain.

"Ookamina!" someone called. A blush crept up her face at the sound of his voice. Ookamina reluctantly turned around and met Kiba's wolfish black eyes. She noticed that he was blushing and it made her blush even more.

"_Oh, why is he so cute?" _She thought, ripping her embarrassed gaze from him awkwardly.

"I was kind of wondering if you'd like to… uh…" Kiba was fidgeting as he struggled to find his words. "would you like to… um…"

"When and what time?" Ookamina asked quickly, hoping he's asking her on a date. Kiba stared at her with astonishment and he blushed some more. He smiled sheepishly and looked up at the sky.

"Well how about now? It looks like it might rain later on, and I don't want our… uh… date to be ruined…" Ookamina, relieved that he was asking her out on a date. "Um.. how about… um… on a picnic… wait... it might rain…"

"I love the rain! We should do it!" Ookamina grabbed his hand and dragged him to go get some food for the little picnic date.

* * *

><p>Ookamina stared up at the really cloudy sky and was very happy. Both Akamaru and Nina were off playing in the grass as she and Kiba were setting up the picnic near a grove of beautiful green trees.<p>

"_A date with Kiba! I thought it was never going to happen!" _Ookamina thought a bit. _"It never crossed my mind dating him at all… well, I guess I got lucky before I even wished for it."_

"A-are you hungry?" he asked, pulling out the food. Ookamina nodded and sat next to him. There was some chicken, pork, meat, rice, steamed vegetables, and fruit.

Ookamina's mouth watered at the smell of orange chicken and marinated meat, so she grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began to eat right from the platter. After her fourth piece of chicken, Ookamina looked up and saw that Kiba was staring at her. Ookamina stopped and blushed in embarrassment. Kiba laughed and he began to do the same thing she did, eating right from the platter. Ookamina smiled and she continued to eat.

"This chicken is so good! Here, try some," Ookamina held out the chicken and fed it to Kiba. Kiba did the same, only with the marinated meat.

At the end of their feast, almost all of the food was gone and Kiba and Ookamina were laying next to each other, stomachs full, talking, and enjoying each other's company.

"That was delicious," Ookamina stated, gradually scooting a bit closer to Kiba.

"Yeah, it was expensive though, I think I used up all of my savings…"

"What?" Ookamina sat up, worried about his financial welfare. Kiba burst out laughing.

"I'm just joking," Kiba said, sitting up, and giving her a side hug. Ookamina giggled and returned the hug. They both lay back down, Kiba's arm still around Ookamina's shoulder. Ookamina leaned into Kiba and enjoyed his warmth.

"Hey, did you feel that?" Kiba asked, sitting up. Ookamina felt a water drop fall on her nose. She bolted up, smiling.

"Rain!" On cue, the rain began to pitter-patter down, and Ookamina began to dance. "I love rain!" Kiba joined her and they both started to play in the rain.

The ground they were on got muddy and Ookamina grabbed a glob of mud.

"Kiba-kun!" Ookamina called.

Kiba turned around and mud met his face. Ookamina giggled and began to scamper away.

Smiling, Kiba grumbled, "Get back here!" and began to chase her around with mud in his hand. They began to have a mud fight, one where Kiba was winning.

Right when Kiba was about to run away from Ookamina, he began to slip down a hill. Ookamina followed suit. At the bottom of the hill, they were both laughing, covered in mud, and were gradually falling in love with each other (even more). Kiba, without saying a word, got on top of Ookamina, and began to tickle her.

"No, stop!" Ookamina burst out laughing as Kiba continued to tickle her.

Before he could tickle any more, Ookamina turned the tables and she was now on top, straddling him, holding down his hands, preventing him from tickling her even more. All the giggles subsided, and Kiba stared at Ookamina, and she stared back.

Kiba's hair was plastered onto his face, and it wilder than it usually is. His black eyes were piercing, and they had a glint of happiness in them. Ookamina let go of Kiba's hand and traced the red fang mark on his cheek. Ookamina stared at his lips and wondered if they were delicious. She really did want to taste them.

Water drops glittered on Ookamina's eyelashes, and the light blush brushed across her cheeks made Kiba love her face even more. Water droplets dripped from her hair, and she was slightly shivering because the temperature was gradually dropping. Kiba reached up with his free hand and he brushed the wet hair from her face

"My God, you're beautiful."

Without a second thought, Ookamina pressed her lips against Kiba's in a gentle kiss that he didn't object. He sat up and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her some warmth. The exchange of kisses gradually got more and more intense to the point where the kisses wandered elsewhere. Both person's collarbones were exposed, Kiba's jacket zipped down and Ookamina's kimono was slightly pulled down, naked shoulders and collarbone, but covered up chest.

All of a sudden, the kissing stopped, and they just stared at each other. They could see their breath in the cold rain and Ookamina was shivering. Kiba took off his wet jacket and he wrapped it around Ookamina. He held her tightly to keep her warm and he kissed the scar that was covered by her hair.

They just quietly sat there, loving every moment of it.

"I think we should go dry up before we get sick," He whispered into her ear.

"But getting sick would be worth this moment not ending," Ookamina whispered back. Ookamina tilted her head so she would be able to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, I don't want you coming down with the sniffles, it would pain me to see you sick, now, do you want such a thing?"

"Well, it's a mutual thing, I'd hate to see you get sick, so lets go dry up."

They both got up to leave, and they spotted Akamaru and Ookamina sleeping cuddled up to each other. Smiling, they both intertwined their hands and were about to leave when…

ROOOAAARRRR! The bellowing of a tiger stopped Ookamina in her tracks and her scar began to glow. Ookamina collapsed in Kiba's arms as he realized that the scar was actually a seal put on her. Kiba looked over at the horizon, and spotted an army of ninjas and Felines approaching their location.

Kiba picked up the limp Ookamina and got on Nina, who has woken up, along with Akamaru, and they headed for the village.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I had too much fun writing this chapter.<em>**

**_I had a hard time deciding between having a lemon on this chapter or ruining it. I decided no lemon, gotta ruin their moment._**

**_Hope you enjoyed! Please review_**


	12. Chapter 12: Spy

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a really long time, I've been working on other fics and I've also been in a block for this one, I'm sorry for it being short, i will update sooner, hopefully!**_

* * *

><p>Ch 12: Spy<p>

Bursting through the front door of Shiba's inn, Kiba rushed to Ookamina's room and set her down on the bed. He brushed the hair from her scar, which began to glow orange, and it was spreading across her face.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked, bursting into the room followed by Shiba. Both gasped at the curse mark. "I-is that…"

"It's a curse mark…" Shiba replied, staring closely at it. "The Hokage needs to see this." Kiba shook his head vigorously.

"The ones who'd know best about curse marks would be Kakashi, Hiashi from the Hyuga clan, or Sasuke. Go get them. And tell the Hokage to get ninjas ready for combat," Kiba nearly exclaimed, feeling rushed, knowing that every precious second meant that the Felines were getting closer to the village. To answer their confused stares, Kiba said, "I just saw troops of Feline ninjas on their way here."

Silence.

"What? This must be a-"

"Shiba! We can discuss this later! Go warn the Hokage! Yumi, you take care of Ookamina while I go get Kakashi, Sasuke and Hiashi to deal with this seal!" Kiba handed her some ninja supplies. "It is very important that she does not get hurt, do you understand?" Yumi nodded vigorously as Kiba went out the door.

"_Damn it! Why now? Why right after our date? Why her…" _

Everyone stared as Kiba ran by. Kiba was too desperate and rushed to even glance at any one of them. _"I need to find them, for Ookamina," _was all Kiba thought. Then he saw a blur of silver and a faint "Hello Kiba." Kiba skidded to a halt and there staring at him with a confused look in his eyes was Kakashi, reading his Icha Icha book. Kiba dashed back to him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Kakashi, we have trouble! No time to explain, WE GOT TO HURRY!" Kiba ran off, followed by Kakashi.

"Kiba, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked, jumping from building to building, tree to tree, tree to building, building to tree. Kiba, taking the lead, was panting like a dog but will not take a break, he began to get a pain on his side and he kept tripping. Kakashi grabbed Kiba's arm and stopped him before Kiba can make himself faint from exhaustion. "Kiba, calm down, what's wrong?" During every short breath, out came a word.

" It's… Ookamina… she… has… a… curse… mark… Feline… troops… coming…" Kakashi made Kiba sit down. Kiba's breath began to regain its steady rhythm as Kiba began to explain what happened. "We have to go help her! We have to do something!" Kiba cried out, getting ready to run back to the inn, which was inconveniently in the forest.

"Kiba, rest first. I know you need to be there fast, but you have got to calm down. I was on my way to a Jonin meeting when you stopped me, I wonder if it was about the troops," Kakashi said, giving Kiba a canteen of water. Kiba gulped down a generous amount of water and wiped some of the dripping water from his lips.

"Possibly, Shiba somehow manages to be in places quickly," Kiba sighed. He gave Kakashi a look with pained eyes.

"All right, lets go, I'll check out the mark and see if I can put a seal on her."

Yumi triple checked that Shiba and Kiba left before turning to the unconscious Ookamina, who began to break into a cold sweat.

"Well, shall we get this done?" Yumi brought out a scroll with a seal placed on it. She broke the seal and unrolled the scroll. There was an ink painting of a feline paw print on it. Yumi bit her right thumb to draw blood and placed it in the middle of the print, she formed the tiger hand sign with her left hand, muttered that she has accomplished her mission, and formed more hand signs. Ookamina began gleam with an orange glow and the curse mark formed binding scars on her skin.

"Up." Yumi commanded. Ookamina, with eyes glowing orange, stood up. Orange aura that was oozing out of her was taking the shape of a tiger ready to pounce. Shiba burst in while Ookamina was undergoing a feline transformation.

"Oh my God!" Shiba cried. "Yumi! Step back!" Shiba stood in front of Yumi to protect her.

"Attack." In the same amount of the time that the clear and concise command was given, Ookamina pounced onto Shiba.

"Arg! Yumi! What's the meaning of this?" Shiba asked as she kicked off Ookamina and assumed the traditional defense stance. Yumi smirked menacingly.

"What do you think?" Yumi dramatically flung her arms out as if though the answer was obvious. "I am a spy! I've been working for the Feline Village this entire time. The seal she has? I designed it myself, with a little help from Orochimaru, of course." Fury was beginning to boil in Shiba's blood vessels, and she seized the front of Yumi's clothes.

"How dare you! How dare you place a curse mark on the Peace bringer! How dare you threaten the balance of peace and chaos amongst the Villages!" Shiba shook Yumi vigorously. Yumi kept a stoic face.

"How dare I? Because I want vengeance for the death of my parents, at the hands of Konoha scum!" Shiba let go of Yumi's clothes, shocked.

"K-Konoha?"

"Finish her!" Ookamina slammed a shocked Shiba into a wall and rendered her unconscious. Yumi smirked at Ookamina

"Good girl. Even though you are currently in a feline state, I am so happy canines are so stupid and obedient." Yumi turned to leave. "Come." At that, both left the inn to their next destination, the Hokage tower.


End file.
